Photo Album Memories
by iloveohwhatshisface
Summary: "O-otou-s-san?" Kakashi blurted out and turned pale afterwards. Parenting was something that never crossed his mind. Looking back at the old photos, he realized that it was better than what he could ever ask for. Please read and review!


A/N: So, yeah, this just came out in a dream. It kept bugging me until I started writing it. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot and Yume.

Note: This takes place after Pein destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei," a teen with scruffy brown hair with red marks on both cheeks handed the silver haired man a package, "someone sent you this. It came from the Cloud Village."<p>

"O, Kiba." He accepted the package with both hands, "Arigatou." He smiled and turned to Kiba's companion, "Arigatou to you too, Akamaru."

"We have to send more packages to others now, sensei." Kiba hopped on Akamaru's back and waved back, "Ja!"

Kakashi silently waved back.

'_Now, who would send me a package at this time of crisis?'_ Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair.

'_Yume?'_ Kakashi cracked a small smile under his mask. He slowly opened the package when a small note fell to the ground. He carefully picked it up and his smile widened just a little bit.

Kakashi mentally read the letter with his uncovered eye.

"_Otou-san! I heard the news about what happened to Konoha, and I can't believe I wasn't there! I feel so frustrated right now! Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Oh, otou-san, I'm sorry for not being there! I didn't get to come back when I could have helped there!"_

'_Typical Yume. Always worried about me.' _Kakashi sighed. His daughter has always been a worry-wart. _'And she tells _me _to take a chill pill.' _He continued to read the letter sent to him.

"_Otou-san, don't worry, I promise I'll be there to help restore the village. I couldn't leave this village just yet. I still need to gather some info about their techniques here. Please understand, k?_

_Enough of that, if you would take a look at the package I sent you, you could see that there are some scrolls that contain the secrets to quick recovery with chakra and methods to create a good force field around the entire village. If you have the time, could you please send those to the hospital and to the Hokage? Thanks!_

_Oh, and there's also something I wanted to give you. I know that I always carry it around but this time, I think you need it more than I do. If you'd check it out, it's something you would call "A compilation of photos taken by people who care about me" but it's really a photo album. It's amazing how I bring it everywhere with me right? I think about it, too. This time is really the time to take a good look at how you raised me to be the daughter that I am now. Hope you'll take some time to look at it now._

_I PROMISE I'LL BE THERE SOON! LOVE YA!_

_-Yume Hatake"_

'_Hmmm, a photo album, huh? It has been a long time now.'_ He lifted the photo album and stared at it for a moment, suddenly feeling nostalgic. _'But, first things first. I need to get the scrolls to An-'_ his thoughts were cut off by a waving hand in front of his face.

"Kakashi-san? Are you even listening?" Kakashi looked up at the woman.

"Oh, Anko-san, just the person I needed to see." Kakashi stood up to face Anko. "Here are the scrolls that Yume wanted to give you. I believe that you are the person who is most suited to receive this right now. Please take care of it, I think it'll be useful this time around." He passed her the set of scrolls.

"Y-yume? Seriously?" for the first time during the whole event, Anko burst out into a smile. "Oh, thank you Kakashi-san! I'll be sure to take care of these. I'll leave you to your alone time, I'm sure Yume sent you something that's precious to both of you." Anko turned around to leave, "Ja ne!"

"Ah."

Kakashi sat back down and lifted the photo album once more. He stared at the cover of the book and smiled when he read the words in big bold letters "Yume Hatake". He opened to the first page of the photo album and memories slowly flooded his mind.

The first picture was a picture of Yume sleeping on Kakashi's shoulders. Her head was resting on top of Kakashi's head. She was still 4 back then. Yume was holding her stuffed rabbit named "Fluffy."

Now that Kakashi thought about it, he would have never thought that Yume would ever open up to him. Looking back, he began to reminisce the time when Tsunade called him to her office with a mission he never thought he'd be assigned for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Hokage-sama, you called for me?" Kakashi lazily strolled into the Hokage's office while reading his favorite book of all time, "Icha Icha Paradise".<p>

"Ah, yes, Kakashi-san, I have a very important gift for you." The blonde haired Hokage gave him a smile.

"Gift? I thought it was a mission." Kakashi looked up from his book and scratched his head with the other hand.

"No, no. It isn't. It's something much more important than that." Tsunade still kept her smile. "It's really a gift."

"Really?" he raised a brow at what she said.

"Yes, I have assigned some shinobi to go through some houses that were fit for this gift but it turns out that you're the only one who has enough facilities and is capable of taking care of what I'm about to give you." Tsunade continued, "Now, here it is. Yume!"

A girl with dark blue hair and even darker blue eyes came out from the back room. She had completely fair skin but there was a sinking feeling in Kakashi's stomach as she made her way to the Hokage's table. "Yes? Hokage-sama?" she was shorter than the members of Team 7.

"This is Yume. You are to adopt her and take care of her. You are to be her father from this day on, _Otou-san._" Tsunade said simply.

"_O-otou-s-san?_" Kakashi blurted out and turned pale afterwards. Parenting was something that never crossed his mind.

Yume looked hurt.

"Look, I assure you that she won't be a burden. She might even be the blessing that you need to take your mind off that hentai comic of yours!" Tsunade shot him a "shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you" face.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now that you have finally accepted her as your daughter, she is now Yume Hatake." She smiled at Yume and said, "Be nice to your _Otou-san_ now, okay?" She prolonged the word "otou-san" for emphasis.

Yume didn't move.

Tsunade sighed and said, "You two are now dismissed."

Kakashi and his newly adopted daughter, Yume, were walking around the streets of Konoha. People smiled at him for finally understanding the duties of being a father. He smiled back, but still, he felt disturbed by the fact that Yume still hasn't said a word to him. He just can't seem to put his finger on it. He sighed in defeat and crouched down to her height. _'Might as well give it a try.'_

"Yume?"

"Yes, Kakashi-san?" she said blankly, quickly losing interest in her "father".

'_Ouch.'_ Kakashi thought, but still he asked her, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." She let out a yawn and quickly covered her mouth. She doesn't want to give him the impression that she's weak. She brought back her "I-don't-care-about-you" face.

'_Hmmm, interesting. She doesn't want her daddy to think that she's a weakling, huh? _He grinned under his masked. "Yume? It looks like you're sleepy." He stood up and crouched down again, this time with his back facing her. "Come on, let daddy carry you."

"No way." Yume crossed her tiny arms and walked in front of him. She tried hard to keep herself from falling asleep. She was slowly losing her balance.

"At least let me hold your hand. You might fall down." He offered her his right hand.

"I said no." she walked on.

'_This kid is too stubborn for her own good.'_ Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

They continued to walk around the streets of their village. Everything seemed to go well until Yume suddenly stopped in front of a huge window of a store. It showcases hand sewn stuffed animals and pillows. Yume seems star struck by it. While Yume was staring at the stuffed rabbit, Kakashi quietly slipped out of her gaze and went inside the store. Yume looked disappointed when the store owner pulled out the stuffed rabbit from her view. She puffed her cheeks and blew into the air.

_(SFX: RING!)_

She looked to the direction of where the ringing bells came from. Kakashi emerged from it and smiled at her. Yume stared at him as he made his way to her. He crouched down again.

"Here you go," he held out the stuffed rabbit. "I saw you stare at it a while ago."

"Hn, I don't want it but, I'll take it." She took the stuffed animal from his hands and walked away. It may not look like it, but she felt more than happy that Kakashi bought it for her. Once she thought that she was far away from his sight, she hugged the toy against her neck. "I'm gonna call you Fluffy!" she smiled in glee.

"Oof!" Yume fell down on her butt and looked up to scream at the person who bumped her but her voice betrayed her.

"Oh, look at what we have here. It's a _girl_ who's all alone." A boy older than her age mocked. "Oh, what's this?" the boy slowly picked up Fluffy. "Is this yours?"

Yume nodded.

"Well, not anymore." The boy and his friends started to pass it around in the air.

"Hey! Stop that! That's mine!" she screamed with anger in her voice.

"Whatcha gon' do about it? Call your dad?" he mocked her and his friends followed suit.

Yume realized that Kakashi is the only who could help her right now. But she just can't scream the word.

"Hey, while we're at it, why don't we hit her too?" the leader of the bullies suggested. "No one will ever know, right?"

"Yeah!" they replied in unison.

As they were about to make their way to the helpless girl, a man blocked their way.

Yume slowly looked up and recognized the man, "Daddy!" she whimpered.

"D-d-daddy?" the leader looked frightened. "Hey, let's go." And they left.

"Shhh, don't worry. Daddy's here now." He picked her up in his arms and made his way to the rejected stuffed toy. He gave the stuffed animal to Yume. "Fluffy!" she hugged it tight.

They slowly started their way home and Yume fell asleep in his arms. He changed their positions by placing Yume on top of his shoulders as Yume rested her head on top of Kakashi's. She limply held Fluffy in her hand.

"Kaka-sensei!" a girl with pink hair appeared in front of him. She gave him a broad smile.

"Yo, Sakura –chan." He smiled back at her under his mask. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, I heard from some villagers that you adopted a daughter and I wanted to see her myself." She explained. "Is that her?" motioning towards the figure on top of his head, "She's pretty!"

"Yeah. This is her." He kinda felt proud of himself for accepting the Hokage's gift. "She's Yume."

"Yume? What a pretty name! It's cool since it means "dream". She looks dreamy too!" Sakura giggled. "Mind if I take a picture of you and Yume-chan?" she held out her camera for Kakashi to see.

"I don't see why not." He flashed a smile at the Polaroid camera and Sakura took their first picture as "Father and Daughter."

"Here you go!" Sakura gave him the newly developed picture. "It's for you!" she stepped back and said, "I have to go now, it's almost dinner time. Okaa-san might be looking for me already. Bye, Kaka-sensei! It was nice to finally see your daughter!" Sakura bid him goodbye and made her way home.

"Bye, Sakura-chan."

'_I'm finally a dad, huh?'_ he smiled at the picture.

* * *

><p>-End of flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>That was the day she finally called me 'daddy'.' <em>He unknowingly let out a smile and turned to the next page.

The picture he found on the next page was a group of pictures taken by Sakura on Yume's 7th birthday. Yume already started learning the ways of the ninja by then. She naturally got better with Kakashi as her guide. You see, every teacher told Kakashi that it was better if he could help out with the little things that only he could teach. Kakashi trained her if he wasn't on missions or if had free time. Sometimes, he would bring Yume to the training grounds to train with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They became close that way. Yume wasn't really under a permanent teacher since she kept on advancing at such a young age. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi took turns in teaching her skills and techniques. I guess it's safe to say that Yume's pretty close to team 7 and three great teachers.

One specific picture caught his attention. It was the picture that showed that Yume was holding a stuffed toy. No, it wasn't Fluffy, but it was something the Hokage gave her as a present. The stuff toy was also hand sewn to look like a chibi-fied Kakashi. Kakashi was out on missions a lot which caused Yume to miss her father a lot of times. I guess Tsunade gave her that as a gift to remind her that the people who loved her were still there.

In the picture, Yume sat on Kakashi's lap while hugging the chibi-fied Kakashi doll. She flashed her biggest smile that never ceases to light up her face.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hap-py birth-day, Yu-me-chan!" Naruto greeted in a sing-song voice and handed her his gift which was an orange scarf. "Hope you like it!" Naruto girnned.<p>

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun! It's the best!" she hugged Naruto with her not-so-long arms.

Everybody was there and you might think that it'll cut Kakashi's budget, but it won't. You see, the Hokage herself invited Yume's friends to be at her party. Kakashi was out on a mission yet again so Tsunade took the responsibility of throwing a party for her. Actually, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto thought of the plan but since Tsunade was the one who spent for it, she takes all the credit.

Yume was overwhelmed by the love that she has received from her friends and past mentors. She has been adopted by Kakashi for 3 years and she made a lot of friends already. Her circle of friends included, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee. She was also friends with the Suna siblings. She got to travel once with Kakashi for a mission where they bumped into each other.

Even if she feels very happy about the surprise they gave her, she still felt sad that something was missing.

Her otou-san wasn't there.

She sighed sadly and looked out the window while her friends were devouring the cake in the dining room.

"Yume?" Tsunade approached her. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that," She sighed again, "you know."

"Ah, well, no need to worry. I bet he's on his way." She winked at her. "Here, it's a gift I requested from the toy shop." In her hand was a box covered in colorful wrapping paper.

She stared at it for a while and opened the box. Her face lit up in happiness. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she hugged the chibi-fied Kakashi doll with a big smile on her face. It looks like she rejected all the other chibi-fied dolls that look like all of her friends including Tsunade herself. She was already contended with the doll she held in her hands.

"It was nothing." Tsunade smiled at her. "Wait here, I think someone's at the door."

Yume couldn't care less. She was just happy that she received something to remind that she will never be alone.

"Yume?" a familiar voice came from the front door.

"Otou-san!" she ran to the front door and jumped up in time for Kakashi to catch her in his arms.

Despite the fatigue that Kakashi is experiencing in his body right now, he still lifted Yume in the air as if he never felt any type of pain in his body. She was the only thing that matters to him right now. "How is my precious baby girl doing?" he still carried her in his arms.

"I'm doing great! Now that you're here! I feel so happy right now!" she hugged him tight with no intentions of letting go.

'_Balloons? Cake? Is this a party? Crap, I completely forgot that it was her birthday! That shinobi must have hit my head too hard.'_ He was completely taken off. _'Hopefully it won't kill her.'_ He gulped.

"Yume?" he asked.

"Otou-san?" he held his face in her face and look at him with innocent and big eyes.

"Uhm, I don't really have a gift for you." He began to shake, "I hope you under-"

He was cut off when Yume kissed his masked cheek. "That's alright, otou-san. Having you back home is the best present I could ever receive." She hugged him again.

Everybody made the "awwww" sound.

"Yume, I thought you said that my gift was the bes-" Naruto was cut off when Sakura elbowed him in his stomach. "Sakura-chaaaaan." Naruto whined.

"Be quiet! You're ruining the moment, baka!" Sakura hit him again.

Sakura pulled out her trusty camera and called for her sensei, "Kaka-sensei!"

She waved her camera around.

Even though he still felt weak, he managed to get down on one knee and let Yume sit on his bent knee and flashed their smiles to the camera.

_(SFX: FLASH!)_

"Here you go!" she handed Kakashi the photo she just took. "It's looks great!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He smiled at her.

"No problem, Kaka-sensei!" she walked off and proceeded to take pictures of her friends at the party.

* * *

><p>-End of flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>He flipped through the next few pages. He remembered the moments he got to take himself with his own camera. Like the time when Yume lost her first tooth. Also, the time when she was so involved in getting paw prints from different cats. He also took pictures of her firsts when she was a regular ninja that went out on missions. Her first mission, her first mastered jutsu, the first team she went with during her first mission, and the list goes on and on. She even had a few pages full of pictures of her friends when they hang-out and do things together. There was a also a page wherein Yume was working with Ino and Sakura at the Yamanaka flower shop because she just "felt like it". Looking at the pictures, he noticed that she slowly matured but never lost her sense of discipline and the magic that could make anybody smile.<p>

Now that he thought about it, she has been away for almost a year now. That's the longest that she had been away from home.

'_She's sixteen now, I have to trust her more, I guess.'_ He slowly closed his eyes and opened them again. _'Besides, it's her mission to gather as much information about other villages' techniques to help this one.'_

He ran a hand through his hair and went back to scanning through the photo album. Another picture caught his eye. It was on a page full of other photos Sakura took during the Spring festival. She was fifteen then, a year younger than her friends. The page was full of happy faces with everybody wearing their comstumes and kimonos. He smiled at the picture that had a lot of memories. It was a picture of Yume with the guy she had a crush on. It was her partner to the Spring festival.

He held the pciture in his hands and began to feel something that he has never felt in a long itme. He felt the love of his daughter run through him once more.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>"Yume!" Kakashi quietly stormed into the kitchen where Yume was whipping up a snack for the both of them. "Care to explain?" he slowly pushed the picture to her face.<p>

"That? Oh, that's Jun. He was my partner to the Spring festival, remember? You approved of him. Did you forget?" she smiled at him.

He was getting over-protective again. "Well, are you two dating?" he gave his daughter "the look".

"No, of course not, otou-san." She assured him, "I know what's good for me at my age. You raised me remember?" she slowly moved toward her father. She pointed to the picture, "Don't worry, he'll just be a crush of mine." She kissed his covered cheek.

"But still, you guys might end up together in the future. You might not have time for me anymore." Kakashi silently admitted. He dropped his head in defeat and sighed out loud.

"Oh, otou-san." She hugged him from the side. "Don't think of it that way."

"But, you're my one and only. What if you might end up with the wrong one?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Well, he would never get the chance to act as if he's "the one" because I know that he'll know that you'll pummel him to his death if he does that." Yume let out a giggle.

"Yume..." she was right.

"Besides," she slowly started again, "even if I will eventually find my prince, always remember that you'll always be my king." She flashed her dad her genuine smile.

* * *

><p>-End of flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>She always puts me first. It might sound a bit selfish but, I'm of proud of her for that.' <em>He smiled again.

The next pages where filled with the pictures they took when they were given an all-expense paid trip to the most famous springs ever known. It was pretty far away and was located beyond the borderline of the village. They decided to go to the trip as tourists, thus, carrying a camera was essential. No matter what they do, they bumped into some bandits but it wasn't something they couldn't handle. Yume took snaps of the beautiful sceneries and the funny moments that occured during their trip. They cherished the moment they were given before Yume had to leave for her year-long mission.

He wasn't sure though, but maybe, just maybe, the Hokage herself set everything up so that it would "coincidentally" land on her birthday when they got to the springs. Tsunade has amazed Yume yet again. When they got to the hot springs, her friends were already there, except for Sasuke though. But still, they managed to have a great time. They're celebrating the age of freedom and rebillion. It seems as though Tsunade had requested the manager of the springs to let them have their fun. In which they did. There were photos that contained images of how they had the time of their life. They were running around without a care in the world. There were also pictures wherein they desperately tried to push each other off to the springs. They had water fights and splashed each other to their heart's content. They celebrated together in the springs that allow anybody of any gender to be together. Kakashi took the photos since he was the only one who wanted to take them. Yume was more than happy to get the chance to have fun with her friends.

There was a picture that left him smiling when he remembered how it happened. It was the picture that the teens took advantage of the moment wherein he was the only adult there. No, it wasn't anything bad. It was just mean, in a good way.

It was a picture that portrayed that the guys grabbed each limb of Kakashi's body and swung him back and forth to the water's direction.

Kakashi had to admit, that was kinda fun.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>"MIXED BATHING AREA." Naruto read out loud. "I like the sound of that!" He started to grin like a mad man.<p>

"Uhm, Naruto, I think you missed something." Ino pointed out. "Tch, pervert." Ino can't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and read the words after the first line. "NUDITY NOT ALLOWED." He slowly read.

"Ehhh! Nudity? Not allowed? In a hot springs resort? How could that be?" Naruto whined.

"Well, I like it that way." Sakura smirked at Naruto's actions.

"But, Sakura-chaaaaan, it won't be as fun as, you know." Naruto started grinning all by himself. He was already imagining things.

"Baka!" Sakura hit Naruto's head. Hard.

"Hey, I was just kidding." He held the hurt part of his head.

"So, anyways, let's just have fun!" Yume proceeded to the main door of the mixed bathing area.

"Yeah!" Everybody else followed suit.

They all rushed to the water and Kakashi offered to hold the Yume's camera. Yume cried out a "Thank you!" and rushed to the waters as well.

They had fun hitting each other with the water. They laughed, giggled and started to play games. It is a resort right? So why not have fun while they're at it?

"Otou-san!" Yume was running towards Kakashi with her now damp loose shirt. "Get out there! Have fun!" she grabbed the camera away from his hands and winked at him.

Kakashi had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey, guys! Huddle up!" Naruto called out for the guys. "I have a plan." He grinned deviously.

'_This is not good.'_ Kakashi silently thought to himself. Who knows what they'll do to him. They're teens, he's an adult, he could never go back to thinking like them.

"TEAM!" the guys yelled in unison. The girls can't do anything but just stand by the sidelines.

"Hey, remember, I'm still older than you guys so don't you dare do anything to me, understand?" he held both of his hands up as he tried his best to convince the boys to stop whatever their going to do.

"GET HIM!" Naruto proclaimed and they ran after him.

After a few gut-busting minutes of laughing, Yume and the girls finally got back to their senses and quietly observed what they're going to do. Kakashi was all over the place. Nobody really seemed to care and just appreciated the fact that they're having a great time with their guardian. Naruto got a little bit too impatient and summoned a few clones and the guys did the same. He was just to quick for them.

'_For a guy that's out of the anbu for a while, I still have it.'_ Kakashi smirked under his mask and continued running.

A Naruto clone came up in front of him.

'_Kuso.'_ Kakashi was finally caught.

"We have you now!" Kiba cried in victory.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru grabbed each of Kakashi's arms while Kiba and Shino grabbed each of Kakashi's legs. Yume wasted no time in taking a picture of her father's current position. It was too precious not to take.

"One," Naruto started.

"Two," the boys continued in unison and Yume prepared her camera once more.

"Three!" they all screamed and the four threw Kakashi into the water. By the time Kakashi was in the air, Yume immediately took a picture.

It looked absolutely amazing.

_(SFX: SPLASH!)_

"You are so gonna get it!" Kakashi warned the boys in a playful tone.

"Let's go!" Kiba ran towards the water. "Canonball!"

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Me, too!"

"See ya in the water!"

"Psh, unfair!"

Each of them quickly jumped in the water. Yume asked the nearest person to her to take a picture of their current position, her included. She made a tiny splash and swam her way to the group.

"Say cheese!" the man made the signal.

"CHEESE!" all of them broke into a huge smile.

_(SFX: FLASH!)_

Yume swam back up to the man and retrieved her camera. "Arigatou gonzaimasu!" she bowed down in respect.

"Hey, it was nothing. You're lucky to have a family like that." The man winked at her. "Ja!"

"Ja!" she waved back to the man.

"Hey, I think there's something wrong with this picture." Naruto inquired.

"What is now Naruto?" Ino asked obviously annoyed that Naruto might ruin the moment again.

"Uhm, I don't know. It's just that, we're in a hot spring and we barely have any clothing on us but a certain someone here still has his face covered." His eyes instantly flickered towards Kakashi and flashed another devious grin. "I wonder who that person is."

"Hmmm, I wonder about that too." Kiba played along and flashed a devious grin at Kakashi too.

"Well, kids," he started, "it's alsmot bedtime and," he slowly stood up, "we still have a long way ho-"

"GET HIM!"

Kakashi's life flashed right before his eyes.

There they go again. Running around, laughing till their sides hurt. Attemping and failing to reveal their sensei's real face. Yume took out her camera again and snapped pictures of the seemingly unreal event.

It was the best birthday she's ever had so far.

* * *

><p>-End of flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>He cracked another smile under his mask.<p>

He really missed her. The pocketful of sunshine he never thought he'd ever get. He moved to the next page and realized that the last picture she has ever taken was the picture they took right before she Konoha. He was proud of her nonetheless. Being able to go on a solo mission like this is an honor. He flipped to the last page of the whole photo album. He discovered that it was a picture. Something that Yume must have cherished when she was on her mission.

It was a picture of him carrying an eleven-year-old Yume on his shoulders during his birthday. There was a caption under the picture wherein it was written directly onto the page of the book.

It read: "My Daddy—My Superman, My King, My Hero."

He traced the lines in the picture and let out a sad smile. He was too absorbed in the moment that he couldn't hear footsteps coming his way.

"Otou-san?" a soft voice came from his left side.

His head shot up.

"Otou-san?" the voice came a little louder this time.

"Y-y-yume?" he was too shocked to speak.

"Your one and only." She smiled at him. She looked a bit more mature than the last time he saw her. Her usually loose hair was now in a side ponytail and she grew a little bit taller. She placed a hand on the side of her hip.

"You're back." He placed the photo album on the bench he was sitting on and stood up and moved towards his daughter. He struggled a bit to stand up. His muscles started to become stiff from all the reminiscing. He let out both of his arms.

Yume took this as a sign that he finally recognizes her and she did what every daughter would do when they've been away for almost a year.

She gave her dad the biggest hug she could ever give.

_(SFX: FLASH!)_

"This would be a great addition to your collection, Yume." A familiar voice interrupted them from their moment. Yume looked up and saw Sakura holding the newly developed photo in her fingers.

"Look what managed to survive the whole disaster." Sakura waved her camera for emphasis and flahsed a grin their way.

"Sakura-chan!" Yume gave her friend a hug. She accepted the photo from Sakura.

"Wow, you've gotten taller." Sakura smiled as she observed Yume's current height.

"Yeah, I did." Yume smiled back. She contented that she was finally back home.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! I heard from some peeps that Yume's back!" the loudmouthed blonde rushed towards Yume, Sakura and Kakashi.

Being the careless shinobi he was, he tripped on a rock and Yume took this as an opportunity and signaled Sakura into taking a shot with the right timing. Yume immediately planted a kiss on Kakashi's left cheek when Naruto's lips landed on Kakashi's right cheek.

_(SFX: FLASH!)_

"Now, this," pointing to the photo, "is a picture worth a million words." She grinned once more.

"Aww, you guys are so mean." Naruto whined and dusted himself off.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least we got to smile despite everything that's happening to us right now." Sakura stated. "Right?"

"Totally." Yume replied.

"Welcome home, Yume." Kakashi enveloped Yume in a great fatherly hug.

Naruto flashed Sakura his so-called "innocent" look as if trying to tell her that he wants to hug her(Sakura) too.

"In your dreams, Naruto." She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

"Hey, you two," Kakashi looked their way without breaking the hug. "Get in here." He motioned them to come forward with his head and smiled.

Naruto and Sakura happily made their way to two figures hugging each other and joined them.

* * *

><p>-End-<p>

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Please tell me what you guys thought about it. They're highly appreciated! *Smiles<p>

Flames are more than welcome!


End file.
